Fading Light: Whiteclaw's POV
by Mablestory
Summary: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ALLLYYCATTT FOR THE STORY FADING LIGHT! THIS IS ONLY A POV OF ANOTHER CHARACTER! You've heard the story of Rushingwater, but what about Whiteclaw? Is there a reason he was so protecting with his sister? Is HE in a special prophecy too? What secrets lie in HIS story? Now a rumor has gotten out, and Rushingwater doesn't know it. Can Whiteclaw keep a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Finished summary: Or will his sister's forbidden lovers be revealed? Whiteclaw may be up to the task of keeping all his sister's secrets safe. Or will he?**

Whitekit loves to play fight with Leafkit. It's always great fun. But Rushingkit is always annoyed by them playing, even though she hasn't opened her eyes yet. Whitekit and Leafkit stop when they hear Blackstripe, their mother, whisper "Are you sure she's okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine, Blackstripe!"

"But her brothers opened them yesterday. All she's done is feed and sleep, Ashheart!"

"Well," Leafkit mews to Whitekit, "we'll protect her."

"Mouse-brain!" Whitekit whispers back. "We can't protect her forever!"

"You're the mouse-brain! I never said she'd have her eyes open forever. I'm telling mom."

"Hey!" Whitekit races after his brother, who was running toward the nursery.

"MOM! Whitekit's being a mouse-brain!" Leafkit cries out.

"AM NOT!" Whitekit yelled after him.

"Leafkit, be nice to your brother. Anyway kits, it's time to sleep." Blackstripe says, followed with a hiss of fury coming from Leafkit before he settles down next to Rushingkit. Whitekit ignores Leafkit's rude comeback, settling down on the other side of Rushingkit.

Like Leafkit said, he would protect his sister. And no matter what Leafkit said, it would be truly and forever.

 **Credit for the story goes to Allyson Williams, for I am just writing a POV of the main character, Rushingkit,'s brother, Whitekit. Neither me or Allyson Williams own Warriors. Enjoy! Next chapter will be posted when I get 2 comments. Or 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just love all of your reactions, especially Allyson Williams'. So without further ado, here's chapter 2!**  
 **Enjoy!**

Whitekit wakes up with a yawn. He stretches each leg in turn, and looks at his sister, Rushingkit. She'd opened her eyes! He picked up a small stick and dropped it on her. Rushingkit wakes up with a jolt.

"What in STARCLAN was that?" she hisses.

Whitekit tilts his head. "You're eyes are open."

"Yeah, no kidding." Now why did you throw a stick at me!" she demands.

"Sorry." Whitekit tilts his head back up straight.

"I should think so." Rushingkit snaps. She stalks out of the den, pushing past her brother. Whitekit tilts his head. _What did I do wrong? I just protect her when nobody else can._ He flexes his claws. _I'll show you one day. I'll be important, and I'll protect you._

He looks to his brother, who is fast asleep. He shrugs, then pads outside to see if he can play with someone else. He sees Rushingkit talking to Silverdapple and Sunfoot. Shrugging again, he pads back into the nursery to see Leafkit wide awake.

"Rushingkit opened her eyes," he tells him.

Leafkit yawns. "Okay."

Whitekit tries to look normal, but can't help thinking he doesn't care for her. _She's our sister. He has to care for her... Right?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so freaking sorry I haven't uploaded much. I'll do as much as I can today.**

 **Disclaimer: Erin Hunter denied AlllyyCattt rights once again.**

"Where did she go?"

Leafkit pokes his head out of the nursery. "What do you mean, Whitekit?"

"Rushingkit is gone!"

Leafkit groaned. "So what?"

"She's not in camp. I've looked everywhere!"

"I don't care." Leafkit flops down and closes his eyes again. Whitekit narrows his eyes and pads out of the nursery again. Shadedstar bounds up to him.

"Has Leafkit seen her anywhere?"

"No, he's been sleeping. He says he doesn't even care that she's missing."

Shadedstar growls. "Leafkit doesn't care about anyone."

Whitekit pins his ears back, offended and suddenly defensive of his brother. "He cares about me! He cares about mom and dad!"

Shadedstar shakes her head and pads away. Whitepaw tilts his head. _Leafkit has to care. He_ has _to!_

He turns to his brother who's staring at him suddenly. "I don't need you to defend me," he hisses.

"I was only being nice," Whitekit spits back at his brother.

Leafkit huffed and padded away, chin and tail high.

-Just fast forwarding to the next chapter cause nothing really happens :p-

-Then fast forwarding five moons because the ceremony isn't important to Leafkit or Whitekit :p-

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Whitekit follows Rushingkit and Leafkit out.

"Leafkit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Your mentor will be Goldberry."

They touch noses.

"Whitekit will be known as Whitepaw. His mentor is Tigerleaf."

They touch noses too.

"Your mentor will be Clawstrike. Until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Rushingpaw-"

"SHADOWCLAN'S ATTACKING!" Tigerleaf yowls, followed by Maplestream.

Everyone gets into battle stations. Shadedstar and Maplestream begin calling out names of cats to go outside.

About eight ShadowClan cats jump over the stone wall and head straight for the nursery. "Protect the nursery!" Sweetcloud yowls.

Whitepaw flings himself at a dark brown tabby. "Get away!"

Good thing he had all the practice from play fights. He scratches the tabby's back and she hisses. "Get off of me you puny apprentice!"

"Make me!" Whitepaw snarls back into her ear. She bites his.

"Ow!" He stumbles back, and turns around to see Rushingpaw fighting a dark brown tom. He runs toward her to help, but jaws clamp onto his tail and drag him back before he can. He turns, hissing, to see a black and white tom confronting him with a snarl.

Whitepaw growls and bites his muzzle and turns to see Leafpaw holding an apprentice older than him down. She struggles beneath him and squeals a lot.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" The yowl came loudly yet Whitepaw could not see who had said it.

The black and white tom gives Whitepaw's tail a final bite and flees.

Whitepaw rushes over to Rushingpaw (I had to). Leafpaw follows him.

"Did you see what I did to that apprentice?" Leafpaw boasts. "She was squealing before I let go!"

"I... I fought a brown tom. He didn't look small enough to be an apprentice," his sister responds.

"Wait, what color were his eyes?" Leafpaw asks eagerly.

"Amber. I think."

Whitepaw gasps. "That must've been Nutclaw, ShadowClan's deputy!"

Rushingpaw's eyes widen. "I... Need to go."

Whitepaw and Leafpaw allow her to go. The white tom turns to his brother, who was now bristling. "She fought the deputy and _won!"_ he hisses.

"Awesome, right? Aren't you proud of her?" Whitepaw purrs.

"No! She is so lucky! If I were her I would actually make good use of that." He huffs and sits down, tail lashing furiously.

"But... We still need to protect her. Not envy her," Whitepaw explains.

"I don't want to protect a piece of fox-dung!" Leafpaw snarls before getting up and running away.

 _Fox-dung?! He really doesn't care about her! What if..._

 _What if she dies... and he laughs?_


End file.
